


One Moment

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Charles Croydon smiled as soon as he held a frightened woman's arms above her head.





	One Moment

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon smiled as soon as he held a frightened woman's arms above her head. He remembered wandering the streets for hours. His smile remained after he recalled finding the woman near a building. Charles viewed the woman's wide eyes as she trembled uncontrollably. His fangs were revealed the minute he hissed. *You're helpless before you depart from this world* he thought. Fangs touched her neck. 

A memory formed. A memory of Sarah Croydon burning at the stake. How his vampire wife was helpless. How Charles was helpless to prevent her demise. 

Charles hesitated before he killed the helpless woman. 

 

THE END


End file.
